


Out of the Shadows

by Case_Closed



Series: In the shadows [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is still going by Skye, De-established!Skimmons, F/F, HSAU, I know that De-Established might not be a word, Not for long tho, Sequel!, Skimmons later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Case_Closed/pseuds/Case_Closed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those stories where a couple broke up and one of them is trying to win the other back? </p><p>This is one of those stories.</p><p>Skimmons High School AU still. Part two of In The Shadows series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been raining for the past hour.

Skye really didn't care much about these types of things, but it felt like it was the first time in a while that she's noticed the weather. And despite the fact that it was cold enough to snow, it just poured and thundered instead.

It had been a week since Jemma dumped her.

Bobbi had been over a few times, never with Kara though, as if she were trying to protect Skye from their relationship. She's told Bobbi that she was fine, but the blonde would just look at her skeptically and change the subject. She was greatful that Bobbi had come over still. She had been feeling really lonely and even though her best friend was often texting during the visits, she was glad to have some company.

"Daisy Johnson?"

Skye looked up at the call of her name, suddenly remembering at she was at the doctors for her physical therapy session. She gave the nurse a small smile and got up, rubbing her leg as she walked with her. She could still feel the pain in her leg from when Jemma shoved her down on the floor. 

"Go in here."

She nodded and limped into the room, groaning as she sat down on the chair next to the door.

"Hello Skye!" She winced at the loudness of Dr.Wilson's voice. "How have you been recently? That leg getting any better?"

"Not really, feels the same as when you asked me two days ago."

"Maybe your legs not getting better because of something else. Anything go bad recently in your life?"

"Your not my therapist." She watched her doctor raise an eyebrow. "I meant that your my physical therapist, not a shrink."

"I'm just trying to help you, Skye."

"Well maybe you should do something to help my leg, which is in a lot more pain than it should be." Skye spat, crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair. Dr.Wilson sighed and pulled out his prescription pad.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for vicodin, which should help the pain, but to keep you from overdosing I'm going to refer you to my colleague, Dr. Andrew Garner." He said, scribbling something down and giving her the paper.  
"If this doesn't work I'm not sure what will. You may go now."

"Aren't we supposed to do something physical?"

"I don't really see the point in doing it today, come back in a few days and we'll see how you feel." She nodded and slowly got up. She mumbled a 'bye' and painfully walked out of the room. 

Her mother was waiting for her in the lobby, talking to one of the few people Skye did not want to see anytime soon.

"Hey honey, you're out early." Her Mother commented, breaking away from the conversation she has having with Mr.Simmons.

"He wrote me a prescription for pain killers and he wants me to see a shrink." Handing her mother the paper, she avoided eye contact with her ex's father and stared straight forward. She noticed William sitting in a chair, reading a article in the newspaper.

"Vicodin? Does Dr.Wilson really think you need this?"

"Yeah." 

"Well, it was nice talking to you Andrew, but I should get my daughter home."

"Pleasure was all mine, Jiaying. William, fetch your sister and let's go." Skye winced when she realized that Jemma was somewhere in the area. She stepped aside and limped out of the doctors office before she could see her.

 

She was waiting outside of her moms car when she saw them walking out. William caught her staring and sent her a sad smile, moving so that Jemma wouldn't be able to see Skye. 

From:William The Weirdo  
I'm sorry about that.

She smiled slightly.

To:William The Weirdo  
Thanks.

When she got home she hid in her room and started doing some basic 'research' on the Doctor Dr.Wilson told her about. 

Dr.Andrew Garner was said to be the states best physiatrist and he used to be married to Melinda May, her gym coach. 

Needless to say, she nearly screamed and threw her laptop off of her lap when she found that out. Skye never thought of Coach May to be the type of person to marry, but she always thought Coach May and Mr.Coulson would've gone well together.

She put her laptop away and stared out the window, watching the rain as it poured on. The clouds got darker and darker until she couldn't see outside anymore. Someone opened her bedroom door, letting the light from the hall flood in. The door remained open for a few more seconds before it shut again, darkness continuing to surround Skye. 

"I know that you're in here." Skye wasn't sure who it was, but she knew someone was in her room.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not." 

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Bobbi?" Kara moved and sat beside Skye.

"Well, I figured there's something you needed to hear. Something that might make you feel better." Skye turned on her lamp and sat to face the other girl.

"I'm listening."

"Well, remember how Bobbi and I went to the same summer camp?" Skye nodded, remembering when Bobbi told her how she and Kara got together. "Bobbi didn't tell you the entire truth about what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Kara continue their conversation and Skye thinks of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to a few of the best people I know, my best friend Selena, my birthday twin Alma, the best person in the world Tava, the best homie in the world Jaquan, my llama Liah, My bestest friend Samantha and last but not least, Jesminda!!

"What do you mean Bobbi didn't tell the entire truth?" 

"Not about us, no I meant a conversation we had during the first summer we went to camp. A conversation about you, actually."

Skye looked confused.

"Why would you guys be talking about me?"

"Bobbi was telling me that I had to live a little when she was convincing me to skip the activity that day, then fitzsimmons was mentioned, and then she was talking about how she thought you liked one of them."

"But that was before high school." Skye said, not remembering when she exactly knew she liked Jemma.

"I know, which is why I'm telling you this so shut up." Skye made a motion of zipping her lips and turned her full attention to Kara.

"She thought you liked one of them because one day she caught you staring at them, at the time I told her that you probably just zoned out, but then I figured that couldn't be because Bobbi said you had known their names. So every once in a while over the years I'd watch you when you were around her. I'm honestly surprised that it took you until a year and a half ago to start dating, but it really did shock me even more that you guys broke up."

"We didn't break up, she dumped me."

"I thought I was talking!" Skye covered her mouth this time before Kara started talking again. "I'm not sure about Simmons, but it was really obvious that you've loved her from the start of high school. It took a while but she started loving you back the exact same way that you've loved her from the start. I'm surprise it took you announcing that you guys were dating for anyone to see." Kara paused for a second, like she was still trying to remember something.

"I used to hate you and Simmons because even though you guys were in the closet for an unnecessary amount of time, you guys had what I wanted with Bobbi. I mean, Jemma could be sitting on the other side of the cafeteria and you'd both find a way to smile and stare lovingly at each other without getting caught. The only time Bobbi and I could do that was at camp, if we weren't getting disturbed by Brian so much." Skye scooted back at the tone of Kara's voice. Kara apologized, muttering something about Brian being a homophobic douchebag.

"My point is, you can't just let all of those looks, smiles, kisses, I loves you's...you can't just let them go to waste. If you truly love her, which I know you do, you have got to win her back." 

"I don't know how." Skye whispered, holding a pillow in front of her.

"Bobbi and I will help. And I'm sure Mack will if he's not too busy with..." Kara noticed Skye's expression. "A person. You know, because he has a job." 

"I guess." Kara rubbed Skye's back before getting up, making her way towards the door.

"I hope this talk helped, Skye. Now get some rest, it's almost midnight."

"If it's almost midnight than you should stay over, Bobbi would hate me if I let anything happen to her precious girlfriend." 

"Now you sound like the Skye I know!" Kara joked, laughing a little bit to herself. "It's okay, Bobbi is actually waiting for me outside, so I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time." Skye waved at Kara and sat alone in her room. She thought long and hard about what Kara had told her before getting her phone and dialing a number that was all too familiar. It went to voicemail almost immediately, meaning that at least Skye would know that they were gonna get her message.

"Hey, you might not think that I care enough about us to try and get you back, but you should know that I'm not gonna give up on us so easily. I will fight for us until the day I die if I have too, so get ready because I'm never gonna stop trying to win you back."

She hit the end call button and tossed her phone aside, not tired at all. She had it all planned out in her head, she was just gonna need help from someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Picking up her phone again, Skye dialed a second number, patiently waiting for the other person to answer.

"Hello...?" The sleepy voice came through, obvious that Skye had just woken them up.

"Hey, it's me...Skye. Is this a bad time?" She asked, rubbing her leg as the pain suddenly shot up, making her bit her lip to keep herself from groaning.

"It's never a bad time for you." She could hear the smirk they had.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up, you know, talk." She managed to say. The person on the line was silent for a few minutes.

"Why now all the sudden?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Because I miss you. Should we meet up at the playground tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Why don't you send me your address and I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good. See ya then." She hung up, not wanted to talk to them any longer than necessary. She took a deep breath and thought about what she would say to Grant Ward.

...

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Bobbi muttered as she drove her girlfriend home.

"You should have more faith in her." Kara said, tapping on her phone.

"Of course I have faith in her, she just has a habit of doing really stupid shit. One time during practice, she threw her water bottle across the gym and got dehydrated." Bobbi stated, smiling when she heard her girlfriends laugh.

"I think she'll be fine, I told her a very depressing story and I ended it with, 'and that's how my grandfather died because of my grandmothers betrayal.'" Kara said seriously, keeping a straight face.

"You what now?" Bobbi asked calmly, gripping the wheel tighter.

"I'm just kidding, I told her about how I hated her because she and Simmons had what we couldn't for a full year without taking a break."

"Baby I'm-" 

"If you apologize I'm breaking up with you."

Needless to say, Bobbi remained silent for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye chats with Ward

It was Monday, the official start of week two of Skye and Jemma being broken up. 

Skye had her plan to get Jemma back, but she knew it would only work if she could convince Ward to help her out. She waited outside of her house for Bobbi to pick her up when she saw William on his bike. He waved and stopped in front of her.

"How've you been holding up?" He asked, hopping off his bike.

"I've been better." Skye managed to get up and give him a hug.

"How's the leg?"

"In pain, doctor had to write me a prescription."

"Shouldn't it be getting better?" He asked, running his fingers over his recently cut hair.

"It's pretty much stopped healing for a while now." He nodded with a weird look.

"I got to get going, but text me sometime okay? Just because my sister can't get her shit together doesn't mean you and I should stop talking." He said, hopping onto his bike.

"Okay, see ya." He shouted a see ya back and peddled off. She smiled and sat down again, still waiting for Bobbi. Skye decided to make sure that Ward wasn't going to forget and send him a quick text.

To: Hydra Douche  
We still on for tonight???

She stared at her phone, not noticing when Bobbi had pulled up.

"How you texting?" Bobbi shouted in her ear, making her jump up.

"Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Firstly, I am not Jesus. Secondly, no, the goal is to prevent you from going to the hospital more. But we have school, so let's go?" The blonde asked, already halfway back to her car. Skye groaned and hobbled after her.

From:Hydra Douche  
Wouldn't miss it for the world.

That was the response she didn't see.

....

Bobbi watched her best friend during the school day.

Skye was being very very shady, and it was really creeping her out.

Skye kept texting someone though out the day, she never said anything more than two words, and she kept looking around like she was doing something wrong.

And Bobbi knew she was gonna have to get to the bottom of this.

...

Skye checked her appearance in the mirror as she applied a small layer of lip gloss. She stared at herself for a few seconds before she nodded to herself and calmly walked outside.

Ward was there waiting on a motorcycle. 

She felt jealous knowing that he could ride one and she's not allowed to ride hers because of the accident. He pulled off his helmet and offered it to her.

"I heard about your little accident and figured you missed the feeling of being on yours. So I figured why not?" She slightly smiled and muttered thanks, pulling the helmet over her head. She got on behind him, a feeling she wasn't really used to, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He checked the street, paused for a second before driving off towards the playground.

...

William watched as he saw Skye leave with some random guy who looked like he was a little older than them. He didn't really think much about it, figuring that Skye was trying to move on (he was okay with it because if he went through a bad break up he'd do the same), when he noticed the Hydra High symbol on a part of the motorcycle. He looked up in shock and his eyes met the random guys, who just smirked at him before driving off.

William immediately biked home, yelled a hello in his fathers direction and rushed up stairs to his sisters room.

"Jemma!" He yelled, taking deep breaths. She looked up from her book and groaned in annoyance.

"What do you need William? I'm studying."

"I just- I saw Skye-"

"We broke up okay! I don't care whatever stupid thing she was doing." His eyes widened, not sure if she was being serious or not.

"But Jemma-"

"William, I'm studying. Get out." She said sternly, looking back down to her book. He glared at his older sister, upset at the way she was acting. He turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"Fine, I'll go find someone who will actually care that she's hanging out with someone from Hydra." He spat, shutting the door just as he heard her ask 'what?' in a worried voice.

...

Skye sat in front of Ward when they got to a table in the playground. He took of his leather jacket and lazily threw it on to his chair and signaled for a waiter to come over.

"What can I get for you two?" He asked, giving Skye a charming smile but glaring at Ward.

"Firstly, not your team buddy, secondly I want a Coke and the number two combo." She said, handing him her menu and looking over at Ward.

"Um, Root Beer and the number eight." He shooed the waiter away after that.

"So how have you been? That douche bag school of yours treating you well?" She asked, playing with the packets of sugar that were on the side of the table.

"Haha, cute. I just got kicked off the football team actually."

"And whys that?"

"I refused to quarterback against you guys." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Ward was actually a pretty good guy, he just goes to the wrong high school.

"Oh."

"So, what did you want to talk about? Someone mess with you or something?"

"Not really, thanks." She said to the waiter, who finally gotten their drinks. "I need your help with something, but for it to work...I need you to come to Shield." Ward gave her a 'are you fucking crazy' look, and she gave him a 'please fucking hear me out' one.

"Skye I don't know if you know this, but I'm Hydra. I don't think anyone at your school is going to welcome me with open arms."

"Maybe they will! Bobbi and I are the most popular people and we can say that you only went to Hydra because your dad works there or something." Ward let out a hearty chuckle.

"You really want me to transfer for this, don't you?"

"You're the only one who can help me. Plus you'd be able to play football again! Coach May would love to have you on the team."

"Coach May hates my guts, but if this is so important to you, then yeah I will transfer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward discuss more about what Skye wants him to do, and Simmons talks to Kara.

Skye jumped up and gave Ward a huge hug.

"Oh my god, thank you so so much!" She said, making him laugh. The waiter came by and kinda threw their food on the table, but Skye couldn't really bring herself to care. She did however had to sit down due to the pain in her leg, but she was pretty ecstatic. "This does mean that you have to get rid of the ugly ass sticker on your bike." She joked.

"I know, but the cause better be worth it."

"Oh right! I need your help making my ex jealous."

"But I'm a guy, and your a lesbian." He stated in a confused manner.

"Actually, I'm Bi. I just tell that to men I don't want to date." She said, looking down at her nails then back up to him.

"That's actually a good plan, but it's kinda mean too."

"I know. So I need you to make my ex jealous because I figured if she thinks I gave up, she'll come yell at my face and I'll tell her that I faked this relationship so I could talk to her and win her back." 

"That's a little confusing. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Grant! Trust me on this!" She put her hand on top of his and gave him puppy dog eyes. He looked everywhere except for at her and mumbled fine.  
She smiled happily before finally digging into her food.

...

From: Ex-Hydra  
I'm meeting with the principals from your school later in a few minutes. If all goes well I should be able to start tomorrow. Hope you have this plan prepared. See ya soon.

Received on Tuesday at 11:34 am

...

From:Ex-Hydra  
I'm starting tomorrow! Believe it or not but I got into the advance classes, which is weird because at hydra I was in the dumb kids class... Anyways! Get ready. See ya soon.

Skye squirmed with joy in her chair, then cursed when she realized that he probably had more classes with Simmons than he had with her. That was a minor set back but she was sure she'd get this figured out. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and joined the conversation her friend were having.

Well, that Mack and Trip were having. Bobbi was moping around like a sad puppy because it was Kara's turn to be hall monitor.

"What's got you so happy girl?" Trip asked, taking a huge bite out of his apple.

"Mom finally got my pain medication, which now that I think about it is a bad thing considering it means tomorrow I have to visit my new shrink." She frowned, then remembered that he used to be married to Melinda May and started laughing her ass off.

That got her some very strange looks from a lot of people.

"I can see why you need a shrink." Bobbi commented sarcastically. Mack and Trip busted out laughing.

"I was laughing because the guy? Dr.Garner? He used to be married to Coach May." She whispered the last part. Trip started choking on his apple, Mack was trying to help trip but he looked really shocked and Bobbi was laughing.

"What's so funny babe?" Kara asked, taking Bobbi's soda and drinking from it.

"Skye's new shrink used to be married to Coach May." She stated like it was nothing. Kara spat out the sugary drink and gave Bobbi a 'are you fucking serious?' Look. Bobbi laughed and kissed Kara. Kara to muttered a bye before running out to the halls again.

...

"Kara wait up!"

Kara turned and saw Simmons walking towards her.

"Hey Simmons. How have you been?" She asked, continuing to walk the halls.

"I was just wondering if you knew what Skye was doing last night."

"Last night? I'm not sure, I think she stayed home." Kara raised an eyebrow. 'Why is she asking me this?' She thought, scanning the hallway.

"It's just that my brother said he thought he saw her go somewhere with a hydra guy." Kara stopped and faced the British girl.

"That's a serious thing to accuse her of, Simmons. Are you sure you're brother knows that it was her?"

Jemma didn't say anything, and Kara took that as a no and walked away.

"And how do you know that Skye was home yesterday? What if she did go out?" Kara stopped in her tracks. "She's up to trouble. She always is."

"That is not fair! She loves you! I guess her only mistake was believing that you loved her back." Kara spat. Jemma looked on the verge of tears, but she walked away to quickly for Kara to be sure. Kara just paced around frustratedly and almost punched a locker, at least until Bobbi walked up behind her and stopped her

"She just-"

"I know."

"I can't believe she-"

"I know."

"She accused-"

"I heard, but don't worry. It'll be okay. Sooner or later it's bound to sort out between them. Just like how it sorted out between us." Bobbi whispered softly against her neck, immediately relaxing the other girl. "I love you." She muttered.

"I love you too." Bobbi kissed her softly, causing a massive groan from some of the students passing by. Kara had no problem turning around and waving the hall monitor pad thing (she's been a hall monitor for four years at this school and she still has no idea what it is used for) around in the air, causing the students to rush off.

"I'll see you later?" Bobbi questions, slightly pulling away. Kara nodded before Bobbi rushed back to her class. Kara watched before looking down the hallways, wondering to herself if what Simmons had said was true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward's first day at Shield High

Grant Ward nervously sat in the principals office, waiting for Director Fury to come back with his schedule. He knew that he was supposed to be in the advance classes, he just didn't know when those were. There were a few times he wanted to jump up, say that he's changed his mind, and go back to Hydra High, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this to help Skye. He was a little worried when the bell rang and Director Fury was still not back, but when the vice principal Maria Hill came in and told him to follow her he calmed down a little bit.

Director Fury was waiting for them in the hallway, along with two students that had a band that said 'hall monitor' on them. Ward took note that the band on the girls arm looked stained with something, which was odd because the guy's armband looked brand new.

"Grant Ward, I'd like you to meet Antoine Triplett and Kara Palamas. If you need help finding a class you can go to either of them, and they will be glad to help, isn't that right?" Even though Director Fury was speaking in a really calm tone, both Antoine and Kara tensed up and said,'yes sir.' Director Fury looked at both of them like he was trying to decide if they were telling the truth or not. "Kara! Why don't you show Grant to his first class?"

"Yes sir." She spoke more clearly this time, waiting for Ward to receive his schedule from the principal before mentioning for him to follow her.

"Why does he go by director?" Ward asked quietly as they started down the halls.

"I honestly have no idea, when he explained it to us in freshman year he was screaming in a megaphone and everyone was to busy trying to not become deaf to remember." They both laughed at this before Kara stopped at a row of lockers.

"He forgot about the fact that you need a locker. You can have this one, this one or that one because they're empty." Kara stated as she pointed at three different lockers. Ward shrugged and chose a random one, raising and eyebrow when Kara giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that the guy my girlfriend used to date has the locker next to yours. I've been meaning to pull a prank on him, but I haven't really gotten one yet." She sighed, waiting for Ward to throw some things into his new locker. "So, Grant, what school did you come from?"

He froze up at that, hoping she wouldn't judge him based off of Hydra.

"I prefer to go by Ward, because Grant is kinda a lame name, but I transferred from Hydra." He said quietly.

"Oh, I can see why you left." She laughed slightly to herself. "For future reference, don't mention that to your locker buddy, he might try to hurt you." 

"Thanks for the heads up."

"It's just part of the job." She shrugged, finally guiding him to the chemistry lab. "Okay, so your teachers name is Ms.Weaver, and she's probably gonna have you sit with FitzSimmons because your new. Don't worry, those two are the smartest in the school, so you should have no problem catching up. You ready?" She stopped in front of the door, placed her hand on the handle and turned to face him.

"I guess?" He gave her a unsure grin and she opened the door.

The room fell silent immediately and everyone's eyes were on him. Kara noticed and said very very loudly, "Must you stare at people when they enter a room, or do you guys not have common manners?" Everyone grumbled something while half continued to look at him and the other half went back to the work they had.

"Ms.Weaver! You have a new student! This is Grant Ward, and before any of you can ask," She directed that part to the students, "He is in this class, not a different one." 

Most of the students started protesting, saying things like how he didn't look that smart or that they didn't need anymore students in this class.

"It is not up to me about who gets into what class, if you want to complain please go to Ms.Hill! Have fun with that!" Everyone got deathly silent when Kara shouted that. She muttered something along the lines of 'have fun' and left the room quickly. He stood frozen in the front of the room, not sure what to do.

"Mr.Ward why don't you got sit with Fitzsimmons? They're right there!" Ms.Weaver pointed at the two students that we're giving him the worst glares. He gave them a small wave and sat kinda close to them. He put a distance to make sure they don't kill him.

"Hi." He said, pointing at them. "Which one is-"

"I'm Fitz she's Simmons. Wherever you transferred from there must've been a mistake because there's no way you belong in here." Simmons looked a little annoyed for a second.

"What Fitz is trying to say is that it is very unusual to have new students. It's nice to meet you Grant." She offered her hand out. It took Ward all of one second to figure out that Simmons was Skye's ex.

"I like to go by Ward, and it nice to meet you too." 'I'm gonna help your ex make you jealous' he thought as he shook her hand. 

"We're learning about new ways to sedate someone with drugs." She explained, going off into a rant full of sciency things. He got lost like twenty times until the bell rang and she offered him her notes to copy down so he'd be 'better prepared' for an upcoming test.

And by upcoming the test is in two months.

He went to his locker and saw who he was guessing is the locker neighbor that Kara was talking about.

"Hey man, I'm Ward. I just got transferred." He held his hand out, but the guy just scoffed and walked away. He waited by his locker to meet up with Skye so they could put the plan in action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward put the plan into action, and Skye has her first session with Dr. Garner

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"I'm here aren't I? Let's just do and get your girl back." Skye hugged him again before slowly guiding him to her and Bobbi's usual table in the lunch room. 

"Bobbi, Mack and Kara, this is-"

"Grant Ward! It certainly has been a while!" Bobbi cut her off, getting up and giving him a hug.

"Bobbi Morse! You've grown so much!" He said.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Kara asked, looking between her girlfriend, the new guy and Skye.

"Ward used to go to our middle school. It was only for like half a semester, but still. What are you doing at Shield? I thought you were at that dick academy or whatever."

"It's a private school, not a academy. And Skye here convinced me to come here instead." He wrapped his arm around Skye's shoulder. He discreetly looked around the cafeteria, once again seeing a guy who looked shocked. Only this time, Simmons was next to him with almost the same facial expression. "It's working." He whispered to Skye, sitting down at the table and introducing himself to Mack.

....

"That's the guy she was with the other day!" William harshly whispered to Jemma, pulling her up and turning her to the direction of Skye's table.

"That can't be him! He's the new student here, Ward. He's a nice guy... Nice guys don't go or come from Hydra." She said.

"I swear to God Jemma, I have never lied to you and I'm not lying now, that is him!"

Jemma watched as Ward threw his arm around Skye's shoulders and look back in their direction.

There is only so much words in the English language, but Jemma could not find one to describe what she was feeling right then. Was is jealously? Was is heartbroken? Was is betrayal?

'It couldn't be betrayal, you broke up with her.

It couldn't be heartbroken, why would you suddenly be feeling it now?'

Maybe she was a little jealous, because Skye said she would fight to win her back, but it was obvious that Skye had given up. Really quickly.

...

"Daisy Johnson?"

Skye looked up and saw a girl, couldn't be older than twenty, call her name.

"Dr.Garner is ready for you." 

She nodded and got up, slowly opening the door to Dr.Garner's office. It sorta reminded Skye of a mental patient room, expect for the desk and couches. There was nothing on the walls, which were painted a ugly green color and the only shelves in the room came up to her hips.

"Daisy! Take a seat." Dr. Garner point at the couch, getting up and pulling out a clipboard. Skye felt like correcting him, saying that she goes by Skye instead of Daisy, but she kept her mouth shut and sat on the couch.

"So, Daisy, Dr.Wilson told me that you've been in a accident recently?" She nodded, playing with the bracelet she had on. "And how long ago was that?"

"A little over a month ago I think." He nodded and wrote that down, sitting next to her on the couch.

"He also told me that you like to go by Skye? Why exactly is that?" 

She hesitated to answer him. She didn't like answering that question, it always gave her bad memories.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, we can talk about something else." She nodded, shifting uncomfortably from her seat on the couch. "Why don't we talk about your school life? How's your grades been so far?"

"They're okay I guess. Mainly because all I can do now is study and do homework."

"And how does that make you feel, Skye?"

Skye thought about it for a little while, looking down and shrugging.

"It makes me feel pretty useless. Like I can't do anything more than sit there and watch. It makes me feel like I'm not important." She finished, not making eye contact with Dr.Garner.

"You are important. No matter what things you can do, it can still make a difference."

"Doesn't feel that way. When can I leave? I'm bored." Skye stood up for a second, stretched and sat back down.

"We have about another 30 minutes in our session. Let's move on. How's your dating life?"

"That's personal."

"The point of this is to tell me personal types of things."

"Well, there's just some things I like to keep to myself. For now at least."

"Bad breakup recently?" Skye stared at him but nodding her head. He wrote something down on his clipboard and turned his attention back to Skye.

"Two weeks ago." She muttered, suddenly feeling a lot of pain in her leg. She put her hand over it and applied pressure, but it didn't help her that much.

"How does that make you feel?"

"It hurts. A lot. Almost as much as it did when I woke up in the hospital. I thought she really loved me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Have you tried moving on?"

"It happened two weeks ago, I'm not giving up on her yet. I can't do that to her or me." She almost wanted to yell out that it wasn't fair, that she couldn't live without Jemma. 

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"As far as I know that only friend of mine she's talked to was Kara." Skye vaguely recalled when Kara had told her about Jemma talking to her in the hall.

"Maybe you should try talking to her. It might make you feel better."

"Yeah, the one thing that's gonna make me feel better is talking to my ex."

"It might."

"It might not." They both had a very long and awkward staring contest after that remark. At the end of the session Skye limped out of his office, thinking over about what he said. She did want to talk to Jemma, but she wanted Jemma to be the one to approach her first.

After all, she did cause all of Skye's pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh...erm...i dont remember, i think important stuff happens in this chapter.

Skye walked into Dr.Garners office the next day, sitting down and starting before he could even get his clipboard out and say hello to her.

"So, I had convinced an old friend to transfer to my school a few days ago so I could make my ex jealous and take me back." She said, looking straight at him.

"Why would you do-"

"Because I don't want her to know how much I'm hurting so I figured he could help me out. Can I continue with my story?" He nodded, sitting next to her and listening closely. Skye went on to explain what happened that day at school.

...

"So Simmons kept glaring at me in chemistry today."

"Yeah, she doesn't like new kids. It means more competition for her." Skye stated, moving things around in her locker.

"Then why wasn't she glaring at me yesterday?" Skye turned and raised an eyebrow.

"But we haven't really started the plan yet, so she really doesn't have a reason to hate you."

"Well, since she already hates me let's move on with the plan." Ward suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was about to shove him off when he whispered that Simmons was walking their way. Skye giggled, pretending to laugh at something he had said when someone cleared their throat next to them.

"She just turned around and left that way." Trip said, pointing at the end of the hall. Ward fist pumped and stepped away. Trip shook his head.

"So this is your plan? Making her jealous?" He asked, looking at both of them.

"I was hoping to break her heart but jealously works as well." Skye said sarcastically, shoving things into her bag as the bell rang. She waved at them and hurried to her next class, thinking about what Ward had said.

Meanwhile, Ward was looking around the classroom, trying to find a seat away from Fitzsimmons. Fortunately for him, as long as he was sitting by the time the late bell rings he could sit wherever he wanted. Unfortunately for him, the only seat available was right next to Simmons.

"Having a good week so far, Grant?" She asked in a venomous tone.

"Yeah, I made some good friends recently." Ward was a master at hiding his emotions, but he wanted to smirk so badly when Simmons looked like she was going to kill him with her pencil.

"Yeah, Bobbi and Kara are very pretty wouldn't you say?" She asked, obviously trying to avoid Skye's name.

"They are, but they're definitely not as beautiful as Skye. I can't wait for Friday when we go out on our date." Simmons nearly lunged at him, only being held back by Fitz. He mouthed something along the lines of 'please shut it if you want to live', but Ward didn't feel that threatened by the British girl.

"You're not good enough for her." Simmons growled, fire in her eyes.

"Hey, I agree with you. I'm shocked she actually said yes, no hesitation at all. I guess I'm good enough for her."

"Oh please, the only reason why she'd date you is because she wants me back! Skye doesn't like guys who have the 'bad boy' image and a smug look on their face, she doesn't even like guys at all!"

"Then why are we going on a date?" Ward asked, leaning forward and looking directly in her eyes. "Plus, from what she's told me is that you broke up with her, so why do you even care?" He held back a smirk, feeling victorious as Simmons had no response to that. He turned his attention back to the teacher, patiently waiting for class to be over so he could tell Skye.

...

"So have either of you talked to each other?" Dr.Garner asked, scribbling on his clipboard.

"No, I don't get it. She gets all jealous but she still refuses to talk- she refuses to look at me!" Skye wasn't sure when in the last fifteen minutes she ended up on the floor, but it felt really good for some odd reason.

"Enjoying the carpet?" He asked, placing the clipboard in his lap and waiting for her response.

"Yeah, especially after what happened in gym today. God! I swear that I'm gonna hurt Raina!" She had accidentally hit the corner of the coffee table, causing it to cause a lot of the papers to either move or fall off.

"Easy there, Quake. What did Raina do?" He asked, moving some things back on the table.

"She threw a basketball at me and then got Lincoln to shove me into the bleachers. I mean, I did what she told me to but she seems pretty keen on keeping me out of anything fun."

"What did she tell you to do?"

Skye froze, eyes widen and mouth slightly open.

"I'd rather not say. At least not yet. " She could remember the feeling she had when Raina and Alicia pulled out a video camera, the feeling she had when Lincoln came out of nowhere. It haunted her, making her shiver in fear that it would happen again.

"Skye, we had this talk yesterday."

"Yeah, we did so why are we still talking about it?" Waving by to Dr.Garner, walking away quickly as she knew he would try and get her to stay longer, she saw a familiar figure waiting at the end of the hall. Skye did her best to avoid the person, nearly tripping five times in the process, when she got caught.

"Come on! I thought we were friends."

"We are, but if you're here then she might be here and I don't want to talk to her."

"She wants to talk to you though." William stepped aside, revealing his sister to be pacing around the lobby mumbling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell okay so I thought that I posted the last chapter but it turns out I didn't, so even though this ones a little shorter than the others I promise chapter nine is gonna be what I possible think might be amazing.

"Are you gonna go over there?"

Skye jumped at least ten feet into the air when Dr.Garner suddenly showed up behind her, whispering to her and looking in Jemma's direction.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart and smacking William with the other as he laughed. "So not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Are you gonna go over there?" Dr.Garner asked again.

"I don't think it's-"

"Skye, come on. She's coming to you, why don't you go see what she has to say?" Skye's eyes softened, but she didn't move from her position. "She's been worried about you. This last week the most. She's been up all night thinking about what she wants to say to you."

"She still broke my heart."

"And now she's trying to fix it." William said, taking Skye's arm and slightly pulling her towards Jemma. "She's been hurting too, now is your chance to stop the pain and get her back. I know you both miss each other, a freaking rock could tell you're both miserable right now. So go to her, make the pain disappear." Skye took a deep breath and nodded, slowly walking over to the British girl.

"By the way, you should totally become a philosopher." She told him, making him slightly chuckle. She finally got to be about five feet away when Jemma noticed her.

They girls stood across from each other, face to face with a ten foot gap between them. Skye turned her head slightly, waiting for Jemma to speak first.

"Skye..." Jemma whispered, not really sure where to start. 

"Simmons." Skye mumbled back, still refusing to look at the other girl.

"I heard you were with a guy from Hydra the other day... And I was wondering if Ward was that guy." She finally asked after a minute of really awkward silence between them too.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't. Why would you care?"

"I still care about you Skye."

"Didn't sound that way when you dumped me. " Jemma's eyes widened and she looked down, making Skye feel a little guilty.

"I know that the way I handled things was...rough, but I think a part of me will always care about you. You were my first love."

"Was." Skye moved past her and started towards the exit.

"I'm not done yet!" Jemma yelled after her.

"I know, but if I here another word about how we used to be together I'm gonna lose my mind." She walked out, tears streaming down her face.

The walk home seemed long (probably because she's never walked home before) and by the time she was able to see her front porch the sun was already setting. She bumped into her father on the way in, ignoring his incoherent mumbles and curses.

"What's up with dad?" She asked her mom, only to realize that her mother was not alone.

"Hello Skye."

"Hi Mrs.Simmons." She looked away, excusing herself before rushing to her room.

Lately it seemed like she couldn't get away from the Simmons family.

...

"What did you just say?" Bobbi raised an eyebrow as she sat across her girlfriend.

"You heard me, blondie. We gotta get Simmons and Skye back together."

"And how on Gods green Earth are we gonna do that? Skye wants Jemma to talk to her first and when Jemma tried to talk to her Skye walked away."

"Come on, we owe them this. If Skye hadn't shoved us into the janitors closet we would've had to wait until the summer to get back together. " Bobbi stared into her girlfriends eyes. "You didn't hear a damn thing I just said didn't you?" Kara asked, waving her hand in front of the blondes face.

"I did, but then I started wondering if we had to go to bible camp or whatever this summer." Kara took a deep breath.

"Yeah. We do. " Bobbi groaned. "But, if we get Skimmons back together, I'll think about canceling it."

"You really want to do this don't you?" Kara nodded, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend.

"Let's do it. What do you have in mind?" Bobbi asked as they pulled apart.

"I think you know what I have in mind." Kara nodded her head to the door where Lincoln and Raina had walked in. 

"Okay, I thought I knew, but now I don't. What do Raina and Lincoln have to do with anything?"

"No, behind those losers."

Bobbi moved her head to the side and let out a small 'oh' when she saw Grant. "Yo Ward!" She shouted, getting the slightly taller boy's attention. "We need your help with something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma finally talk, thanks to our old friend, the weird janitors closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Bowl 50! Let's go Broncos whoop! Please don't kill me if you're going for the panthers :/ anyways, I just wanted to say I finally started writing more chapters again, so hopefully I'll be updating more often Kay?

She was going to kill Bobbi.

How dare she- her own best friend- trapping her in a closet.

With her ex.

She should've seen it coming, Ward was acting far too suspicious earlier.

'Lets go do this hallway' 'I'm not acting suspicious!'  
'Why don't you trust me?'

She looked over to the British girl standing in the corner, watching her mumble to herself, unsure of what to say. She wanted to reach out, hold her close and comfort her, but she restrained herself. 

'Damn her and her cuteness' she thought, leaning back and sliding against the door. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up, squinting as she tried to stare at the roof behind the light.

"You're gonna go blind one day." The other girl finally spoke, glancing away the second Skye looked back at her. She sighed, choosing not to reply.

"Do you mind telling me why we are trapped in the closet?" Jemma asked, still looking at the cleaning supplies on the shelves.

"Ward tricked me and I don't know why you're here." 'Come to think of it this reminds me of the time we did this to Bobbi and Kara...'

They both made eye contact for the first time, groaning when they realized what had happened. Jemma sat down, almost directly across from her and covering her face with her hands.

"I got a chemistry test today." The British girl said, her voice sounding worried.

"Why do you sound worry about it? You're the smartest person in the state. Probably the country." Skye rubbed her leg, wondering when was the last time she took her medicine.

"I haven't been studying lately. Or getting sleep. Or much of anything." Simmons admitted, twiddling her thumbs. "Are you okay?" She then asked, seeing a pained look stretch across Skye's face.

"I'm fine," The taller girl took a deep breath. "I was thinking about going by my first name again." 

"Oh?"

"It used to feel so weird going by Daisy, but now I kinda miss it. Like sometimes I forget that it's my actual name in the first place." Skye mumbled out the last part, staring at the ground.

"What made you go by Skye instead?"

She never told anyone why she started going by Skye. Not even her parents knew the entire reason. It was something she always kept to herself, vowing that she'd never tell anyone. She hesitated, not sure what to say next.

"I, uh..." She felt Jemma place a hand on top of hers, giving her a look that said she didn't have to tell her.

But she knew she had to tell her.

She just had too.

"When I was a baby, my parents couldn't take care of me. I spent the first six years of my life in an orphanage, waiting for them to come back. They didn't tell them anything about me, not where I was born, not my name. They just left me." She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her leg. 

"There was a girl there, Natasha, I think, who started calling me Skye because I was always looking up. When my parents came back, I refused to be called Daisy. It really made my dad mad, it still makes him mad. Lately I've been wondering if I was going by Skye for me or if I'm just going by it to piss him off."

Jemma didn't say anything for awhile, which made Skye a little worried.

"Skye, it doesn't matter which name you go by because your name doesn't do anything except give people something to call you by. Your name doesn't change who you are. The real question is what do you want to go by? And whichever one you chose doesn't matter to me because I'm too lazy to remember to start calling you Daisy. You'll always be Skye to me." Jemma turned and looked her in the eyes. "Always."

She wasn't sure when either of them started leaning in, or when they started kissing, or even when the door to the closet opened. She was just happy that the moment was theirs.

They pulled apart when the door abruptly closed, reminding them that they were still in school, they were still trapped in a closet, and they were still broken up.

"Nice to know you're talking! We'll be back in ten minutes!" Kara yelled over Bobbi's laugh, footsteps retreating away.

They looked at each other and quickly looked away, both of them hiding the blush that was on their faces.

"I'm sorry-"

"I didn't-"

They both paused, not really sure what to say next. What was there to say?

"I, I made a mistake. When I broke up with you. Lately that's the one thing that's been going through my mind."

"Tell me about it."

"And when I saw you with Ward," Jemma continued, ignoring Skye's last comment. "I got jealous. I was angry at him for being near you, angry at William for pointing it out, angry at myself for letting you go. The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't have the right to be mad at anyone but myself."

"Why did you break up with me? I spent a week trying to figure out what went wrong. It was like one second we were fine and then next thing I know you're breaking with me."

"A lot of things contributed to why I broke up with you. The whole secret thing with Raina, my dad, pressure. I couldn't think straight. It was like everything at once resurfaced in my mind and I couldn't take it. I'm sorry. For everything."

The British girl wrapped her arms around herself, shivering like she was cold. Skye bit her lip and pulled Jemma closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I, um, heard body heat is a great way to warm up." She smiled down at the smaller girl, who laughed and cuddled closer.

"I missed you so much."

"And I missed you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place like, a week after the closet incident part two. This chapter mainly focuses on the other relationships (Fitzmack and Bobbi/Kara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new updates will be coming on Wednesdays and Fridays. Not on Mondays, you guys will have to wait *~*

"What do you mean they're not dating yet?!" Kara yelled, jumping up from her spot on her bed.

"I just talked to Sky-Daisy, and she said that they're not dating." Bobbi snapped her fingers as she messed up Daisy's name for the fifth time that day.

"What the hell? We left them in that closet for like an hour!"

"Two hours. Daisy," she said slowly, making sure to say the right name. "Said that they decided to just be friends for now, but I don't buy it. I talked to Simmons the other day and being the horrible liar she is, I'm pretty sure something more than friendship is going on. We just gotta give them time."

Kara sighed, "I guess so." She plopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt the mattress move under her and a weight on her stomach. "I am not a pillow."

"Wasn't planning on sleeping..." Bobbi turned and moved Kara's shirt up, kissing the exposed skin. Kara shivered, her smile growing wider when she realized what Bobbi was up to.

"Hey, we gotta be quiet, my parents are home."

"I can do quiet, you're the one that's gotta be careful."

...

"Hey Daisy!" Mack jogged slightly to catch up with the the brunette girl. 

"I swear you're the only one that hasn't forgotten I'm going by that now." Daisy joked, continuing down the hall towards her locker.

"It's only been a week since you told everyone." Mack rolled his eyes. "So how's your leg?"

"You sound like my therapist."

"It's just that you haven't been holding it much lately like it might fall apart."

"I haven't." She stopped, then shrugged. "It hasn't been hurting much. Dr. Garner says that it's because my life's working out or something I don't know I zoned out when he was talking."

Mack laughed before seeing a certain Scottish boy, quickly excusing himself before going after him. Daisy raised an eyebrow, but just went back to attempting to open her locker.

"Fitz!" Mack called, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "What are you mumbling about turbo?"

"I don't get it! Simmons had to take a makeup test in chemistry and she still got a better grade than me. She doesn't even pay attention in class!" Fitz grumbled. Mack laughed, remembering why she missed the test in the first place.

"Maybe the teacher pity's her for being stuck in the closet for two hours."

"It means I failed! She took a makeup, which knocks down the grade to a 80 no matter how well she did! She got the highest grade in the class!" Fitz threw a punch at the wall, only to be stopped by Mack's giant hand.

"Hold on Turbo, not need to go breaking your hand. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"You're right, let's just go home."

"About time, school ended an hour ago." 

"Then why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for someone very important." Fitz blushed and followed Mack out of school.

...

Bobbi fell beside Kara, covering herself with the sheets as she tried to catch her breath.

"Water." Kara gasped out, nodding towards the bottle next to Bobbi. The blonde grabbed the bottle and passed it over, not before taking a (very big) sip.

"This isn't gonna be enough." Kara muttered, drinking the rest of the water.

"Yeah, one of us should go get some more...and food. I'm hungry." 

"I don't think I can stand, let alone walk." 

"Screw it, you wanna order a pizza? I'm buying." Kara giggled and nodded, watching as Bobbi struggled to get her phone from its place across the room. The blonde groaned before getting up and grabbing her phone off the dresser.

"Bobbi put some clothes on! My parents might walk in!" Kara exclaimed, throwing a shirt in the general direction of Bobbi.

"Chill, I locked the door. Yes, Hi we want-" Kara put a pillow over her face, tossing it aside before attempting to sit up.

"I hate you." She mumbled, receiving a smirk for the blonde girl.

"Thank you." Bobbi hung up the phone before crawling back onto the bed. She pushed her girlfriend back down and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You love me." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good because I just spent twenty dollars on two pizzas." 

"Hey did you hear that Simmons got a better grade on the test than Fitz? " Kara suddenly asked, turning to face the taller girl.

"Yeah, but then again that was kinda obvious."

"Not really, it was a makeup test so he's gotta be pretty mad."

"I'm sure he's always mad then."

Kara just rolled her eyes, cuddling closer and pulling the sheet up. She felt Bobbi interlace their fingers and kiss the top of her head.

Now, they just had to wait for food...

...

"What's Simmons doing here?" Fitz asked, pointing out the British girl who was tapping away on her phone.

"Maybe she's getting her car repaired? This is a place that fixes cars." Mack said, not taking his eyes off the car he was currently working on.

"She doesn't have a car, let alone a license. Simmons!" He started walking towards her. 

"Hey Fitz." She put her phone away, ignoring the buzz signaling that she had a new text.

"I have a bone to pick with you!-"

"Oh dear lord." She muttered, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before putting her attention back on him.

"-You got a better grade on a makeup test!" 

"Yes Fitz, but I don't grade the tests, I just take them. You should really be complaining about this to Ms.Weaver instead of me."

"A bloody makeup test!" Fitz grumbled, suddenly remembering why he came over here in the first place. "Nevermind that, what are you doing here?"

She was a little confused at his sudden change of subject, but she shrugged and pointed at her dad, who was arguing with a mechanic. He let out a small 'oh'.

"He thinks something's wrong with the car, but every time we come here the mechanic says the same thing." She added, pulling out her phone yet again.

He nodded before making an excuse to go back to Mack.

"Are you sure they aren't dating again?" He asked, handing out the wrench he was trying to reach for.

"I don't know." Was the only reply he got.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Daisy and Jemma were doing that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schools having a dance today and the decorations look like pre schoolers did them...

From:The"Hacktivist"  
Freaking Bobbi left early :/

To: The"Hacktivist"  
Is that a bad thing? 

From: The"Hacktivist"  
She was my ride

Jemma laughed, typing in a text before being shoved onto the floor. 

"Where is Bobbi?"

"Nice to see you to Lance. She left earlier."

"Where?"

"I don't know." 'I also don't care' She thought, getting up and trying to move past him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to his stalker ass.

She paused for a second, 'Did I really just call him a ass?'

"Where is she?!" He yelled. She should honestly be more worried, but her mind was kind of in a daze.

"Let her go!" Hunter was shoved onto the ground, and she found herself staring at Grant Ward. Even though now she knows that the relationship was fake, she hasn't really talked to him.

"Of course you got a Hydra Goon to come protect you." Hunter spat, getting up and throwing a punch at Ward. He easily dodged it, shoving Hunter down again before pulling Simmons down the hall.

"You okay?" He asked, letting go of her when they were far away enough.

She didn't bother answering his question. "Why'd you stop him?" 

"I don't think Daisy would have been to happy with me if I saw what was going on and didn't even bother to try stopping it." He replied with a deep laugh, looking down the hall to make sure Hunter wasn't coming after them.

"That's true, she's probably gonna be mad either way though." Jemma joked, thinking of the time when the same thing happened with Fitz instead of Ward.

"Right? There's no pleasing that girl."

Ward and her can be friend, she decides.

"Anyways, I was actually sent to find you. Daisy is waiting right down there." He points, patting her on the back before walking off. She smiled before skipping in the direction he pointed to, finding Daisy without a problem.

"Hello Skye! Splendid day we are having?" Daisy looked up with a terrified expression.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jemma?" She said slowly, scooting away. 

"Not a day goes by I don't ask myself the same question." That got the taller girl to laugh.

"Help me up?" The British girl took Daisy's hand and pulled her up. 

"How's the name change thing going?" 

"Weird, sometimes I forget to respond to Daisy. It doesn't help that you're still calling me Skye." She teased, walking beside the British girl.

"Get over it, I'm not gonna call you Daisy anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"You seem more like a Skye to me." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should go get ice cream."

"Is this a date?"

"Nope, just friends getting ice cream."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Jemma tried to not sound too disappointed at that. Daisy still gave her a strange look, but she just smiled and continued walking.  
"So are we going to one of our houses first or...?"

"Nah, I figured we just go there first. I don't feel like dealing with my dad today. He keeps gloating about the fact that I changed my name."

"Yeah I bet he's happy. At least he won't throw tantrums about it anymore."

"I'm gonna miss those. Seeing him get all red and...vainy."

"Vainy is not a word."

"Who cares?" They laughed as they exited the school.

"At least he won't break any thing. Remember when he dented the hood of his car?"

"Ha! He tried for weeks to fix that." Daisy stopped suddenly, staring at something in the distance. "Is that Coach May and Coulson?"

Jemma looked to where Daisy was pointing, noticing the closeness of the two faculty members. "Are they kissing?" Jemma questioned, laughing when Daisy took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Blackmail material!" The taller girl sang out, getting smacked in the arm.

"No blackmailing teacher, Skye! That's just wrong."

"But Jemma!" Daisy stamped her foot, pretending to be upset about it. The British girl laughed and playfully shoved her.

It felt normal between them like, like the last few weeks never happened at all.

But the last few weeks did happen, Jemma reminded herself. She hadn't noticed that her pace slowed down.

"Jemma? Are you okay?" Daisy stopped and waited for the British girl to catch up. The taller girl noticed that Jemma hadn't snapped out of her daze, as if something was really bothering her. "Jemma!" She placed her hands on the British girls shoulders, shaking her.

"What?" Jemma still wasn't out of her daze. Daisy rolled her eyes and leaned in, softly brushing her lips against Jemma's.

Nothing. She was still trapped.

"I'd say I give up but I remember promising you that I would never do that." Daisy mumbled, taking Jemma's hand and dragging her to the ice cream shop.

"Hi yeah, we want a strawberry and a cherry come. Thank you!" She practically threw the money at the cashier before shoving Jemma into a chair. She went back to the counter and took the two cones, sitting in front of the British girl and eating her ice cream while waiting for her to take hers.

"Where are we?" Jemma asked, suddenly snapping out of whatever she was stuck in.

"Ice cream."

"Oh. Right. Did you get me strawberry?" Jemma asked, noticing the cone in front of her.

"Yeah, it's still your favorite right?"

The look on Daisy's face made Jemma shake her head yes, even though when they broke- when she dumped- she paused again, making the American girl groan.

"Not again! Jemma!" Daisy groaned.

"Yes! I love strawberry!" That was a lie, her real favorite flavor was cake batter, but when they had their first date the shop was out of it. Ever since then she always got strawberry when Daisy took her to get ice cream.

When "they" splitted up, she went back to eating cake batter ice cream. 

And boy did she miss that flavor.

"Okay..." Daisy gave her a weird look and smiled, happily finishing the rest of her ice cream. "So why did you keep zoning out?"

"Bad memories. They're gone now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. And a late update

~~~  
"You seem...calm." Bobbi spoke, sitting next to Daisy as they watch the time go by.

"I took some anxiety medicine. Is it working?" Daisy said, not turning to face the blonde.

"Yeah, I'd say it is."

"Good cause I'm totally freaking out on the inside."

"I would be a little concerned if you weren't. I don't think anyone is completely calm minutes before their wedding."

"I wonder how she's doing." 

"I can ask Kara to tell me if you want." Daisy shook her head, looking down and running her hands over her dress.

"As long as she doesn't plan to leave me at the alter I think I'll wait to find out." Her eyes widened slightly and as if it were practiced, both her and Bobbi knocked on the wooden table.

"Only fifteen minutes to find out."  
~~~

Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up, unable to recognize the room at first. She looked over to the side of her and found that the "pillow" she was resting on was actually Jemma's stomach. The ending credits to Talladega Nights was still rolling, but she didn't recall watching any of the movie.

She laid back down, moving so she wasn't crushing Jemma's stomach with her large head, and started wondering about her dream. Who was she supposedly getting married too? Bobbi and Kara was still together (Not that she thinks they're not gonna last, but she didn't plan on getting married for a long time and the fact that they could keep their relationship going was impressive.)? Why did she dream that?

Jemma let out a groan, moving slightly before drifting back to sleep.

"Jemma?" She asked softly, placing her hand on the other girls shoulder and slightly shaking it. She waited a moment and was met with silence. "Jemma?"

"Mmm." Jemma slowly opened her eyes, scooting back as she was about to fall off the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Um..." The British girl sat up, reaching for her alarm clock. "9:12."

"Am?"

"Does the sun look up to you?"

Daisy playfully hit her and looked out the window. "I don't know whether I should go home or stay for the night."

"Stay. Please." Jemma whispered the last part, sounding vulnerable. It made Daisy's heart soar at the sound of her voice. 

'One night couldn't hurt. Maybe it could make things better.' "Okay." She got up and turned off the T.V, repositioning herself on the bed.

"Thank you." Jemma whispered. 'One night can't hurt.' She thought, drifting back to sleep happily.

Daisy stayed awake for a little while, watching the shorter girl as her chest rose and fell with every breath. When her eyes started shutting involuntarily, she cuddled closer and kissed her forehead. She can blame it all on the sleep later.

..

William was rubbing his eyes as he shuffled towards the bathroom, stopping when he noticed that his sisters door was open. He went over and started to shut the door (One time Jemma woke up and found her door open. She flipped out for about an hour. Ever since then he started closing the door if it was open in the morning.) when he noticed another figure in her room. He frowned, opening the door wider and standing in front of the bed.

Daisy had her arms wrapped around Jemma's waist and her face pressed against the back of Jemma's neck. He smiled, wondering if things were finally getting better, before leaving the room and (making sure to) shut the door behind him.

...

"Why is my door open?" Was the first thing to come out of Jemma's mouth as she stormed into the living room and faced her brother and father.

"Is wasn't open." William stated, pausing his game and facing her.

"Yes it was! It was exactly four and a half inches open and I want to know why."

"Jemma, it's not that big of a deal." Her father said, putting down his newspaper and reaching for a new one.

"Yes it is! I could've been killed!"

"But you weren't." 

"Hey Jem! Didn't you have that thing you needed to do?" William got up and started pushing his sister back towards her room. "Daisy?" He whispered when they were out of their fathers eyesight.

"Oh, right." She went back into her room and slammed the door shut, satisfied that it was closed.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Daisy mumbled, covering her head with a pillow.

"It's almost eleven, Skye." She opened her closet and stared at her shirts, not sure which on she wanted to wear.

"So? I'm tired." 

"Get up, we'll go get food." Daisy's head shot up.

"Can we go to ihop?" Jemma giggled and found a Doctor Who shirt to wear.

"Sure, just go get ready." The taller girl got out of bed then tripped over the carpet. "Oh lord, Skye." Jemma covered her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"Never speak out this again." Daisy pointed at the British girl before getting up and quietly made her way into the bathroom.

"Can you hurry it up? You've been in there forever."

"I've literally been in here for five seconds!" She came out a minute later, looking as she had been up for a while.

"I will never understand how you do that." The British girl mumbled.

"Are we going?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find a hair tie."

"Why do you need a hair tie?"

"Back off! I got my reasons!" Jemma finally found one and slipped it around her wrist, getting her jacket and going downstairs for the second time that day.

"Where are you going?" William asked.

"Out." Daisy replied, opening the door and leaving.

"But where are you going?"

"Away." Jemma responded, giggling at the look on his face. 

"Jemma! Where are you going?" Her mother asked, coming into eyesight. She groaned, about to respond when Daisy opened the door again and pulled her out, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Okay, it was more like slamming the door, but for Daisy that was as quiet as it was gonna get.


End file.
